Immortals (Baracuss)
The Immortals in the Immortal Chronicles universe gain their spectacular powers from ancient rings that were Forged by the Immortal God of Fire, Incinerous. The rings, obviously known as Immortal Rings, grants the wearer with a greater amount of spiritual control then any normal being could ever have. The Immortals are usually called by the derogatory name Mutants by unintelligent humans, and for good reasons too. But Immortals and Mutants are as different as Water and Tar. An Immortal's control over spirit energy is so great that sometimes it seems like they have every Super-Power ever known to man. The Rings An Immortal's ring is the source of their powers, and gives the wearer superior strength, speed, and endurance to that of a normal being. There are seven seals etched into the band of each Immortal ring, each unlocking a new level of power. The Seven Seals *'1st Seal': The first seal is unlocked when an Immortal trains their bodies to the point of completely surpassing the physical abilities of a mortal. The first three seals are usually unlocked all at the same time. *'2nd Seal': The second seal is unlocked when an Immortal trains their minds to the point of completely surpassing the mental abilities of a mortal. The first three seals are usually unlocked all at the same time. *'3rd Seal': The third seal is unlocked when an Immortal trains their souls to the point of completely surpassing the spiritual abilities of a mortal. The first three seals are usually unlocked all at the same time. :*''Heroic Transformation: After the first three seals are unlocked, the Immortal's first transformation is unlocked. When in this transformation the Immortal's aura becomes visible, taking the form of a faint glow around their entire bodies. The color of the glow varies on the different types of Immortal rings *'4th Seal': The fourth seal will unlock soon after the Immortal masters their ''Heroic Transformation, and grants the Immortal with an Immortal's Blade. :*''Immortal's Blade: An Immortal's blade is always different for each wielder, but there is always a single similarity in which the Immortal's powers double whilst using their weapon. *'5th Seal': The fifth seal can usually be achieved by an extreme amount of training, or by assimilating countless amounts of Immortal Rings. Unlocking the fifth seal also unlocks the Immortal's second transformation. :*Mythic Transformation: When entering the ''Mythic Transformation, the Immortal's eye irises change to the color of their aura, the visible glow around their bodies turn into flowing, static-like energy, and the Immortal's power is multiplied by five. *'6th': The sixth seal can usually be achieved by an extreme amount of training, or by assimilating countless amounts of Immortal Rings. Unlocking the sixth seal also unlocks the Immortal's third transformation. :*''Legendary Transformation: When entering the ''Legendary Transformation, the Immortal's eyes (which have changed to the color of their aura) glow, the static-like energy around their bodies turn flame-like, and the Immortal's power is multiplied tenfold. *'7th Seal': The Seventh Seal is only obtained by an ancient ritual that involves the Immortal fighting them self before the numerous Immortal Demi-Gods, nine Gods, and the two High Gods. If the Immortal can defeat their duplicate, or survive against them for seven days, then Cosmos will unlock the final seal. :*''Cosmic Transformation: The final and most powerful Immortal Transformation. The ''Cosmic Form gives the Immortal the power of a God. The Immortal's eyes and aura turn from their original color to a pure white color (This is only different with the Rogue Immortal Class which turn a dark red color), and the energy around them forms into an orb shape. Any Immortal that has achieved this transformation not only gains true Immortality, but are also classified as a Cosmic Immortal, no matter what class they previously belonged to. Types of Immortals *''Warrior Class: The Warrior class of Immortal are the most common and most numerous, because their rings make up nearly 95% of the billions of rings in the Multi-Verse. Their rings usually give them Emerald and Gold colored auras, but there are also Sapphire Rings which seem to grant the user with a greater boost in power, as shown with Jacob Shepard, a Sapphire Ring Immortal, fighting equally with the more experienced Derrick Marrow, an Emerald Ring Immortal. *Hunter Class: The aura of a Hunter class is always a shade of Purple and their rings give them twice the power then that of a Warrior's ring. Hunters usually band together under one leadership and hunt down other Immortals to gain their rings. The Hunters were thought to be wiped out during the last Cosmic Revolution, but made a drastic return in the late 21st century, starting with Hunter Diez. *Rogue Class: The Rogues are by far the most dangerous Immortal Class that ever existed, as their rings grant them ten times the power of a Warrior Class and corrupt their minds into thinking that Murder and Destruction is the source of their happiness. The Rogue rings, like the others, were forged by Incinerous but instead of Cosmos giving the rings power, they were taken to Chaos instead. The Rogue rings make up only 2% of every ring there is, but with their sheer power being as high as it is, it is near impossible for a normal Immortal to take one down. The Rogues were thought to be wiped out during the last Cosmic Revolution, but made a return through Morvain and Alex Plexar. The rings give the Rogues red Auras and instantly unlocks the first three seals because of their sheer power. *Cosmic Immortal: The Cosmic Immortals is a name given to any Immortal that has achieved the final transformation. The first Immortal that has achieved this state, within the latest Cosmic Revolution, was Master Ikasu Young. Jacob Shepard achieved this state sometime between Immortal Chronicles: Rise of the Machina and Immortal Chronicles: The Immortal War. Derrick Marrow was the latest Warrior class Immortal to gain the cosmic state, and did so in Immortal War. In Immortal Chronciles: The Final Battle it is reveled that Alex Plexar is not only alive, but has achieved the Cosmic State, making him the first Rogue to do so in the last three Cosmic Revolutions. Notable Immortals Below is a list of the most prominent Immortals in the series. *Jacob Shepard - Cosmic Immortal, Warrior Class (Sapphire Ring). :*Alternate Universe Jacob Shepard - Achieved ''Heroic Transformation, Rogue Class (Ruby Ring). *Derrick Marrow - Cosmic Immortal, Warrior Class (Emerald Ring). *Megan Randal - Achieved Mythic Transformation, Warrior Class (Garnet Ring). *Hunter Diez - Achieved Legendary Transformation, Hunter Class (Amethyst Ring). *Count Morvain - Achieved Heroic Transformation, Rogue Class (Ruby Ring). *Alex Plexar - Cosmic Immortal, Previously Warrior Class (Emerald Ring) but fell under Rogue influence. :*Alternate Universe Alex Plexar - Achieved Heroic Transformation, Warrior Class (Emerald Ring). Fan-Made Immortals If you wish to create your own Immortal then please do! Just list the link to their article below. NOTE: Fan-Made Immortals will not appear in the Immortal Chronicles series. *''Your Link Here...'' Training Immortals usually train their bodies to become stronger via extreme amounts of training that mortal beings wouldn't even dream of. Normal Training An Immortal's normal training would mainly consist of fighting other Immortals and gaining more power by assimilating other rings. In fact, many Immortals believe that winning more rings is the only way for them to grow more powerful. However, Immortals such as Jacob Shepard and Derrick Marrow have found that extreme amounts of physical, mental, and spiritual use can cause an Immortal's power to skyrocket. Advanced Spirit Training Jacob, Derrick, and Megan Randal received this kind of training from Master Ikasu Young in Immortal Chronicles: A Dark Deity. It involves learning to absorb and control the spirit energy in the space around the Immortal's body and aura. This training also includes learning to control elemental energy such as wind, water, fire, and stone, and the use of basic Alchemy. Rogue Influence When a Warrior or Hunter Immortal assimilates a certain amount of Rogue Rings (The Number Varies for each Immortal), it can cause the being to gain a split personality. If left unchecked, this personality can literally evolve into a separate state of consciousness, and cause any good-hearted Immortal to be thrown into a state of blind rage and borderline insanity. If the special training for such an occurrence is not used, then the Immortal's previous personality will wither away and they will become a full-fledged Rogue Immortal with a lust for violence and an appetite from destruction. The special training involves placing the Immortal into a dream-like state where he needs to defeat this second state of being, which appears as an exact duplicate of the Immortal, except with a Rogue's ring and personality. When defeated, the alternate personality is destroyed, but the power of the Rogue Rings is sealed away until the Immortal becomes enraged. Category:Characters Category:Immortal Chronicles